


come here, let an old man hug you

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: And John of course, Brian George and even Freddie Mercury, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Everyone that isnt impossible old lives, Fatherly Love, Fluffy, Gen, Lots of Love okay, Sonly Love, hugs and kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Sean and John enjoy their milestone birthdays of 45 and 80 respectively. Pure feel good fluff.
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon & Sean Lennon, Julian Lennon & Sean Lennon
Kudos: 12





	come here, let an old man hug you

**Author's Note:**

> So soft, just all the soft, okay just the softest of epilogues.

The jetlag was still a bitch, and possibly worsening with his own increasing age. Jules had always imagined his father would move back to England, but he also understood why he hadn't. John wanted nothing more than the big cities and celebrities that make places like New York and Los Angeles perfect to disappear into. Jules could see that more easily than John living on a farm like Paul. 

At least John didn't live in California anymore like he did those two times he separated from Yoko because that would add another three hours to Jules' poor adjusting clock. He had the hardest time going to sleep last night, and when his alarm rung he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but then he would have traveled all this way for nothing.

It's not every day that his brother turns 45, nor his father 80. God, what a miracle it felt like when he thought of it. Same birthdays, nearly forty years apart. He knows, as everyone seemly does all the family business, how hard they had tried to have a child. So to have the not-so-little-anymore bundle of joy that was Sean arrive on such an auspicious day, felt like a blessing. 

And on the otherside of the city, in an apartment far more of a home than some hotel room, Sean was appreciating his luck too. How lucky he was to be so loved. When he was in town to see his parents, he stayed at an apartment in their building. It wasn't *their* apartment nor his old room in it either, although he was always welcome. Instead it gave him and his girlfriend proper privacy and space. Sean had insisted, otherwise, he would have stayed at the hotel like their other out of town guests. Well most of them.

Rumor was- a rumor that Sean readily believe was that currently Paul was in fact kipping in Sean's old room with his wife. It, by it was nature, is different. Even as a grown man Sean was still their child, and he respected his parents who still feel like they could have authority over him. It was nothing terrible, in fact it was perfectly natural. He'd far rather have parents that care about him, than ones that didn't give a shit. Still he didn't need them speaking down to Charlotte or just sticking their head into his room to tell him to pick his socks off the ground. He didn't have to put up with their coddling, and they got to see him every holiday and big occasion. 

It wasn't just his parents, that he could look forward to seeing though, there were also his siblings. He only has two of them, and he thinks if things had been different, if his parents had met earlier in his life he wouldn't have been an only child. But there was no use whinging about 'could haves.' He had Jules, and eventually even Kyoto, and that was already a lot. To say he had been nearly raised as an only child, he couldn't have a more caring, loving, older brother than Jules. Maybe that's why they got along so well in fact, because they hadn't been raised under the same household, forced together in a way that probably made siblings fight and terrorize each other so. 

Easily he could imagine another world where Jules resented and hated him. He was the wanted son, the one that got their father, the money and all its trappings. But Jules had been nothing but open hearted and loving, for all that he could clash with Yoko. And after months of being on opposite sides of the Atlantic he'd be seeing him again. He'd missed him after not being able to spend Christmas together and missing out New Years. Not to mention Jules gave the most thoughtful of gifts.

After enjoying this quiet, lovely morning with Charlotte -which would not have been possible had he been upstairs- he readied himself for the party to come. It wouldn't be anywhere as wild as they use to be, and he can't be sure, but he has a feeling that after his godfather pledged sobriety in the 90's there's been some kind of strict no hard drug law at his parents parties. He's never tested this theory to find out, preferring softer stimulations when chilling with them. Even Paul had ended up mellowing out, although Sean wasn't sure how much of that might be a front for his grandchildren. 

He was almost ready to go, just lingering on the second to last detail. His shoes were waiting for him at the door, but he still needed socks. The first pair he grabbed were striped, the left and right not the same colors. He knew he'd packed a black pair if needed, but he'd just grabbed the first that he'd found. Was it... too bold of a statement? As much as he'd enjoy this, his father's 80th birthday would be nothing to scoff at, and it'd be weird and unnecessary to hog the spotlight.

Charlotte stuck her head around the jam, her makeup nearly done, and rolled her eyes at his dithering. "I'm pretty sure Bowie's done cocaine off Elton's taint." Sean couldn't help but to laugh, he'd have to share that one with others. "If we have nothing bigger than socks to worry about, we really must have accomplished world peace." She was making a good point as he kept to the colorful patterns. And with that they were ready to leave, careful not to forget Dad's gift, not that they'd have far to return for it.

-Later Upstairs-  
John was feeling a little restless. He knew he wouldn't sleep peacefully, all these people he'd known trapped in his apartment. Maybe Yoko was right, and they should have rented some hotel's ballroom to host this. He just- He was a grouchy old man okay? And he just wanted the peace and comfort of his home. Which is also why he'd insisted on an informal dress code. Yoko hadn't been so sure, saying that it was borderline disrespectful, especially on his very special day. It was unlikely he was going to see his next one in ten years. 

But honestly? Fuck formal wear. He'd worn ties for thousands of unspecial days for years, and now he was rich and successful so he could do whatever he wanted. And even as he was more decided than ever that that was the right idea, he felt equally hesitant about the location. The guest list had had to be tight by definition of the small venue, thankfully, and so they'd been strict and choosy, but he still couldn't be confident that nothing would be snatched away to be sold at auction for the mere value of having belonged to the John Lennon.

Knowing that John's possibly reasonable fear of kleptomaniacs invading his sanctuary would keep him from sleeping, Paul had stayed up to play with him. John knew it was in part that the jetlag would stop Paul from naturally going to bed at night time, but John also knew just how easily it was to get a little sleeping pill to make jetlag moot. But instead Paul had stayed up with him as they strummed about on their guitars, almost like the old days. 

They'd gone to John's other apartment, the one for storage as to leave their wives to the peace and quiet of the night, pretending they were young again. When they'd finally gone to bed, it had been well past midnight and so Paul had given him the first of his 'happy birthday's in the intimate late hours of the night. John was sure to be lavished with gifts of near immeasurable value come tomorrow, but there was little he could value more than this- this friendship. It wasn't the same as it had been, it could never be, but they were far from those days were their relationship was completely dead but for diss tracks they slung at one another. 

John felt his many years when he woke up after going to bed so late. His wife had thankfully let him sleep in, right until the last moment, but now it could wait no longer, his guests would be shortly arriving. At least it hadn't gotten to the point where she'd laid out his outfit. If it ever came to that point John was sure she was just as capable of hiring a nanny for him as she had for Sean. Choosing something comfortable, he went for a mint turtleneck and grey plaid trousers. 

As possibly silly or egotistical it was to think John had no doubt, with how impossible it was to distance himself from his fame, that pictures taken at his 80th birthday party would live on, far and long, so he didn't want to wear something completely forgettable. Lastly as always he donned a hat, one of his trusty newsboys. Much like Elton, when the technology was possible he'd fixed his hairline, a flaw he'd always been very aware of, but the habit and dare he say pleasure of hat wearing remained. Looking smart but casual, he went out.

Their living room had been cleared of clutter or anything valuable with extra seating brought out of storage to allow their guests to congregate. The minimum and hopefully discreet staff hired had already prepared some of the prepared food which he sampled again as he passed.

Paul smacked his thigh at the noticed snacking, at the teasing remark on the tip of his tongue. John looked at him and knew what he was going to say even as the bassist held it back. Paul had always like to take on Mimi's inflection to tease John about his manners. She'd been gone for a while now but John still reflected on her loss, especially at milestones such as these. She had been an important part of his life, it was clear how even Paul thought of him. Still no matter how much time had past, John could be poor at dealing with his grief preferring to deny, and was grateful his friend held back. He grieved her on her days, and today was his.

Well his and- Ah speak of the devil. Sean had arrived promptly, girlfriend in tow. Couldn't have their other guests arriving without the two men of the hour being there. "Hello, hello, happy birthday, come in," Yoko greeted enthusiastically as she unburdened them of the gifts. "No, no leave them on, with all the guests, best just to." There went Sean's worries about socks as he stopped removing his shoes. 

John greeted Sean with a hug his boy easily returned. Feeling a little daring John also gave him fat, loud kisses on the cheeks. He was being over the top, but he also loved his son and had outgrown the idea that such things were not for men. Sean just smiled and laugh, content with his father's antics and unquestionable love. "I've been told we can't sample the canapes yet, but your presence might just be enough to get the champagne flowing."

"Can't be having glasses not ready for our guests to enjoy," Sean joked right back as he leaned around his father to wave to Paul. Soon the guests would be arriving, and their time alone would vanish into the crowd, so Charlotte sat herself near Paul as the Lennons headed to the kitchen. The staff were bustling about, but also provided them privacy, having no time to put into eavesdropping. 

"Have you been well? How was your flight?"

"Fine, fine," Sean replied but John already knew. Following his son on twitter of all things, he really was an old grouchy man for all that he held contempt for technology. The good thing to have come from that madness is memes, those as far as the Scouser was concerned, were fucking hilarious. "What, are you going to ask me about grandchildren next?"

It was a joke, but at the same time it wasn't. John had long resigned himself that he wasn't going to live long enough to see his grandchildren grow old. And part of him felt like he was missing out, grandchildren were all the pleasure of children without all the suffering of late night crying or having to punish them. But on the other hand, he'd much rather his children not follow his mistakes and have children when they weren't ready. And so John had made peace with it, as he hoped to do with all the things left in his life, he didn't know how many more birthdays his son would have with him, and he just wanted them to be good, joyful occasions.

And so they spoke of other things, John letting Sean speak of his comings and goings. Another musician, it almost seemed like a curse, but he hoped it was a blessing. He'd never wish upon Sean as much fame as he'd known, even if that meant he wouldn't be as successful, but Sean was happy doing music at the end of the day, which was all that could really matter.

Then the guests started arriving. Their guests were all famous one way or another. Even those that weren't singers and showmen, like Jagger or Dylan, they worked behind the scene, like Brian Epstein. By definition, Brian was even older than John, and honestly John didn't know how many more of these good old (now literally) Eppy would see. But hell, he wished him as many years as their stalwart George H. Martin had enjoyed. 

Like all of them, their ex-manager had calmed down since their Beatle days. No longer gambling and partying so hard, he'd grown more peaceful and tranquil. It was hard to measure it, and sometimes John thought he projected too much of his own twisted feelings, but it seemed Brian's load had lighten as the world grew a more tolerant, loving place. Freddie Mercury and Elton John were present and both had come with their respective husbands. It had been a long time coming, and the fight was far from over, but it was better than it ever had been. 

That was all John could have hoped for, to leave a better world for his sons. That's all he had been trying to do even when he had been misguided in his attempts or ideas. Speaking of- Jules was well, again maybe John was projecting. Possibly the reason his eldest hadn't settled down with a woman was because he didn't want that. But whatever he did, John would be here with an open and willing heart. He just wanted his boys to be happy. 

At John's mere approach the conversation stopped, Max Martin nodding politely before leaving. That talented fucker. Between him and Finneas O'Connell, John could rest assured the world was left in good musical hands. 

"Happy birthday dad," Jules offered him as he went for the hug without hesitation. It had taken a while to get here, for a while John never thought it could, but he was so happy it had, effortly hugging him back. He cradled his son's face as he looked at him fondly. He didn't- He was well aware of how different Sean's childhood in 80's new york was compared to Jules 70's Liverpool, but he also could feel all those years painfully in his joints. And so he gave this boy cheek kisses too, Jules made no complaint, not even as the photographer they'd hired clacked away. "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been catching up with Sean." 

John nodded, happy and pleased. His relationship with Jules would never be perfect, would never be what he had with Sean no matter how they patched things up later in life. But to see his boys love each other so, like real brothers, warmed his heart. Sometimes it reminded him of what Paul and he shared, but thankfully they didn't burn so hot and hopefully could avoid that flaming end. 

He listened as he son told him about his life. He'd caught up with near everyone, possibly only Ringo left who was cheerfully telling a story on the couch right behind him. He found himself listening more and saying less, simply because he was doing less in his old age. It was unlikely he was going to see another one these milestone birthdays, but that was alright, he'd done much, maybe too much some days. 

George assured him the offer to relax like a lay about in his gardens was still available, but John liked to keep busy and New York never failed to give him that. It could be might though- maybe one day when he's old and grey, he joked to himself. He'd come far from being a twenty-something and imaging that sixty-four was the end of his line. Whenever that might be, he could be happy that he got to enjoy his glorious 80th surrounded by friends and loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Yoko, let me know how it felt?
> 
> Also I know it's an 'everybody lives au' but... I wasn't sure if I should have Linda or Nancy just because death is actually a part of life and part of the healthy process is forming new relationships, so I just didn't say anything.
> 
> This comment section is not a place for Sean/Jules shipping.


End file.
